


Taking a break

by GummyPlugs



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummyPlugs/pseuds/GummyPlugs





	Taking a break

Miyako leaned back in her chair lifting her arms into the air stretching. Yawning she turned to look at Izzy still hard at work on his computer. “Damn it's late. Just how long can that guy work?” Miyako said to herself Izzy was oblivious to anything other than the computer. “I really need to take a break. I haven't had any time for myself in a week. And I’m so horny.” She continued still staring at Izzy. 

“I wonder just how focused he is. I'm sure he won't notice if I just uhhh relax over here.” Opening a web browser Miyako quickly typed in a search for big dicks only to be redirected to a page telling her porn was forbidden on school computers. Throwing her head back in frustration Miyako said “Fuck. I should have known. Stupid school. What am I supposed to do now?” Again turning towards Izzy Miyakos horny mind began to think of the only boy she could look at.

“He works so hard I wonder when he last jerked off? He's actually pretty cute. And I bet he knows how to treat a lady.” Miyako stared at Izzy as her hands went to work on her body. She undid her pants to let her hand rub her pussy over her panties. While her other hand went up her shirt grabbing at her breast. “Fuck.” She moaned “I wonder if he’d touch me. It's been so long. I need him so badly.” Miyakos mind quickly turned to Izzys cock. “I bet it’s big. Mimi said it was.” Miyako said remembering a certain late night with Mimi “She also said if I really needed it it be ok to have him.”

Licking her lips Miyako pulled her panties aside sliding a finger into her wet pussy. “Oh fuck Izzy” She loudly moaned as she finger fucked herself. Groping her breast Miyako humped her hand while her finger explored her insides. “Izzy. Izzy. Izzy. Fuck I’m so horny. You'll help me right?” She asked him not sure if he even heard her. 

He jumped in his chair startled by the loud call of his name. “Huh? Miyako did you need something?” Izzy turned in his chair only to see in full view Miyako masturbating and calling out his name. Stunned Izzy could only stare as he watched her pleasure herself. “Izzy. Please. It's been so long. I need something big and hard inside me. Mimi said it would be ok if we fucked.” Swallowing hard Izzy felt his cock harden making a rather large bulge in his pants. Looking down Miyako noticed his hardon as she slid down from her chair and crawled under his desk. Positioning herself infront of him she undid his pants, pulling them back and letting his cock spring free. Izzy's huge cock popped out of his boxers hitting Miyako in the face. “Damn. It's as big as she said it was.” Miyako moaned nuzzling her face against his cock breathing in his scent. 

Sticking out her tongue she licked his cock from base to tip. “Mmm so good. You have a really nice cock.” she said. While she sucked on the head, Miyako could feel her pussy ache, so she slid two fingers inside she furiously fingered her pussy while her mouth tried to take as much of his cock as possible. Izzy gripped the sides of his chair “Miyako? What are you doing. We can’t do this here.” He warned through clenched teeth. Miyako backed offletting Izzy's cock out of her mouth with a loud pop. “Im horny. You’re horny. So I figured ‘let’s fuck’.” She bluntly said before putting his cock into her mouth again. 

She rocked her head back and forth and tried to take more and more of his cock down her throat. Izzy was shocked unsure about what to do only for his cock to take over. Placing a hand on the sides of Miyako’s head Izzy rocked his hips into her mouth, sticking his cock down her throat as he fucked her face. Miyako let herself be used as she enjoyed the sensation of being treated like a toy while she fingered her pussy. She slid in more fingers and spread her pussy with four fingers. “Miy.. Miyako I’m gonna.” Izzy moaned before pulling her head as far down his cock as he could.”AAAHH” He called out as he came down her throat. His cock spasmed in her mouth shooting load after load deep into her stomach. Izzy let go of her head letting his cock pop out of her mouth. Both panting for breath as the recovered from there orgasm. 

Miyako looked up into Izzy's eyes. “Fuck me.”, was all she said. “What?” He asked “Fuck me. I need your cock so bad I can't even think straight. Fuck my pussy til I can’t walk anymore.” Miyako didn't even wait for a response before pushing Izzy's chair back and crawling out from under the table. “Cock. I need cock.” Miyako’s juices ran down her legs as she stared at Izzy's crotch. “Wait Miyako we should at least... Condom.” Izzy tried to tell her trying to stay focused. She his face in both hands miyako pulled him into a deep kiss as she lined up her pussy with his rock hard cock.she broke the kiss and said “You have an amazing cock.” before dropping herself onto it. Izzy’s massive cock quickly filling the girls young pussy. “Fuck. Oh god Izzy you feel amazing.” He moaned while Miyako lost herself to pleasure as she bounced on his cock. Izzy tried to stop her by grabbing onto her hips. “Miyako. We. Should.” he tried to grunt out. “Yes use me. Pound me on your cock.”the girl moaned. 

Izzys mind soon gave into the pleasure. A girl greedily bouncing on his cock while screaming his name was too much for him. “You're. Really tight” Izzy said his fingers digging into her hips. His own hips moving on their own. “Yes Izzy. Just like that. Fuck me! Fill me up with your huge cock!” Miyako shouted. “Miyako. Im gonna..” “Do it. Cum. Cum inside me. Fill me up like you do with Mimi.” The mention of her name pushed Izzy over the edge. Standing up and laying Miyako onto the table he pounded Miyako with his cock. “Fuuuuck. MIYAKOOOOO” He shouted as he his cock erupted. Quickly filling her with his cum. Miyako let out a loud scream as her body convulsed around his body. 

She finally collapsed limp on the table. “Izzzzzzyyyy” She mumbled as another shiver ran through her body. Whining as Izzy pulled his limp cock out of her pussy. Izzy collapsed back into his seat. “Oh shit” was all he said. Realizing he had just fucked a girl in the schools computer room. Nervous and worried Izzy heard Miyako say. “Thaaaat. Waaaaas. Amazing.We gotta do that again.


End file.
